


Bathtub troubles

by kayseajade



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8008987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayseajade/pseuds/kayseajade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>john leaves lee alone and lee's bath leads to disaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathtub troubles

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a short think I wrote for my BF but decided to extended it a bit and post it on here for all to see! I also write Charles different from how others write him and by that I mean he, to me, is a very childish character who gets way over his head and does dumb crap from time to time. i'm sorry if these two seem out of character as i'm not very good at laurens and lee's character is only based on the parts I hear of him in the song so if you have any suggestions feel free to leave them! anyway thanks for your time and patience. have a good day.

After laurens had left lee frowned. He was jealous of the attention others gave to john. After all john was his roommate. It didn’t matter though. No one, including laurens, knew of his affections and decided that it was better if he just took a bath and forgot about his own overwhelming jealousy. After turning on the water he decided it might take some time to fill up so he walks out of the bathroom and over the small glass tank which held dove. Dove had to be the best present lee had given john, after all it was a small baby red eared slider that he had bought offline for john on his birthday. John had been overjoyed about the small turtle and had hugged lee and thanked him for the turtle. Why john had named the turtle dove though had… only just occurred to him. Of course it had gone right over his head for months without him realizing it. Turtle dove. And john called him childish. He he decided to ignore the name for now and feed the small turtle since john was probably going to be gone for a while. After some time of watching the small thing eat it and being lost in thought he hears the sound of running water. He then remembers his bath and runs to his and john’s bathroom. lee turned off the water as fast as he can and quickly but not so gracefully went for his phone and typed a message to laurens about what had just happened. "okay okay, I can fix this before he gets home!" after all he didn’t need john getting mad at him again... he begins cleaning up the mess with towels and trying to mop up the water but then he slips and things go dark. suddenly he's waking up on the couch with a massive headache. he looks up and notices laurens on the phone and pacing. then notices that the couch has blood on it. 'where'd that come from...?' he looks back to laurens and tries to grab his attention but he the moment he moves to sit up his head gets foggy, his vision goes blurry, and he feel's like he's going to throw up. lee's movement does catch john's attention though. john then proceeds to ask lee a series of questions but all of lee's answers either deal with his head hurting or with john talking to loud. since these answers could be lee just being lee or about a concussion john just decides to take him to the hospital anyway. the doctors say that he is not concussed but that lee was lucky to of been found when he did or the cut on his head probably would of nearly, if not, killed him. the doctor says that lee will make a full recovery and that john has nothing to worry about. john worries anyway. he stays up all night making sure that lee is actually alright and that he doesn't stop breathing. it would be something as stupid as slipping and hitting his head on the toilet that kills lee. John didn’t know why he cared so much though. ...Okay well maybe he did but he hated to admit it. He and lee had disagreed so much when they were together but there was more to him than most saw. Lee could be sweet and could really show that he cared but no matter what he always had this childlike attitude that made him more… well it was hard to describe but in lee’s own way he had managed to make john fall. He wasn’t sure when but at some point last night john had passed out. He woke up with a start when he realized what was happening. The bed was empty… oh no where was lee?! He nearly tripped over himself trying to find out where lee had disappeared to. ‘That idiot can’t be left alone for longer than five minutes without-!’ john didn’t finish that thought. He didn’t want to. He wanted to believe that lee was fine. However when he runs into the kitchen he nearly runs right into lee. “What are you doing up?!” john yell’s this forgetting that lee might still have a headache but shrugging it off in his head since lee is the one who ran off. Lee winces at the loud noise and then motions to the plate he was holding. “I was making you breakfast...”


End file.
